The Runaway Princess
by CherryBlossoms1610
Summary: Sakura is a royal princess who is locked in a tower because her father has created a tournament in which a prince must win to get half the kingdom and Sakura’s hand in marriage...
1. Chapter 1

**The Runaway Princess**

Category: _Naruto _

Summery: _Sakura is a royal princess who is locked in a tower because her father has created a tournament in which a prince must win to get half the kingdom and Sakura's hand in marriage. _

Pairings: _SasuSaku_

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or the book _'The Runaway Princess.' _ so no lawsuits on me preatty please.

I encourage you to go to your library and look for the book though. It's written by **Kate Coombs** and is bery good. and if you do read it you'll get a better idea on who is who in the story that you are about to read.

* * *

-1-

Sakura ran to the old cherry blossom tree down by the stream on the east side of the castle. Meeting her best friend Ino, one of the royal gardeners, underneath the old tree.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled running up to her friend embracing her in a tight, hug.

"Sakura," Ino said embracing the princess right back.

The two talked for hours about random things that no one would ever think of, mostly random books, that the two had exchanged.

-xoxoxox-

"Well any sign of her Shino???" Neji the head guardsman asked his apprentice.

"No sign of Princess Sakura anywhere sir." Shino replied.

"well what are you waiting get out there and look again the King and Queen are expecting her here for the State Dinner."

"right away sir." Shino left his master almost running into Hinata the princess's maid in the process. "Hinata? Where is Princess Sakura?" Shino asked knowing that the girl would know where to find the Princess.

"I do not know and I am to busy at the moment. Sorry Shino," Hinata answered, and tried to walk around the guardsman.

"I know you know where she is Hinata." said Shino stepping in her path. "Princess Sakura presence is requested in the throne room."

"Shino may I remind you that my cousin is your master? I know that, now if you would excuse me." Hinata said and stormed past Shino toward the east side of the castle laving poor Shino dumb struck. Since when did Hinata stand up for herself?

Hinata made her way down to the old cherry blossom tree, Sakura's favorite spot. As expected she saw the Princess lying in the grass laughing with the gardener girl as they talked. "PRINCESS SAKURA!!!" Hinata yelled running up to the girls. "your...parents...are...waiting...for...you." Hinata panted running in a dress with man bows was something she was not use to.

"What for Hinata? There's nothing going on...THE STATE DINNER!!! I FORGOT!" Sakura said and ran with Hinata to the castle bidding Ino a goodbye. The Princess raced to her room to get changed as fast as she could.

-xoxoxox-

Meanwhile the King and Queen of Konoha were waiting for their daughter with the rest of the state officials.

"Didn't you tell her about the state dinner tonight??? King Jiraiya whispered to his wife Queen Tsunade.

"I thought you did." Queen Tsunade answered. (still whispering)

Just then Princess Sakura walked into the room wearing a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes, and complemented her hair. Princess Sakura made her way to her thrown on the other side of her mother as the people in the hall all stood and bowed as she walked by. Sakura bowed to the King and Queen as she took her seat.

King Jiraiya stood up and addressed the state officials. "Good people of Konoha..." he started. "we are gathered here today to discuss a very important matter at hand. A dragon darkens our dells, a witch haunts our woods and bandits roam our moors."

"Its not that bad..."Sakura stated, in a whisper

"shh!" said Queen Tsunade under her breath. Sakura Slumped in her chair.

"...but with the help of my fair daughter..." Sakura straighten and looked at her father questionably. "The kingdom will be transformed into a shinning new realm, in the tradition of so many monarchs; I offer my daughter Sakura's hand in marriage and half the kingdom of Konoha to the prince who can rid us of these evils."

The people stood and clapped and cheered as Sakura jumped up and yelled. "NO I WON'T!!!!!"

-xoxoxox-

The royal family was in the King's study discussing the issue at hand, how to convince Princess Sakura to go along with the whole win the princesses hand thing.

"Dear it is for the good of the kingdom." King Jiraiya reasoned.

"It's crazy and old fashioned and I won't do it!" Sakura said. The arguing went on and on. The Queen saying that fifteen was the age to be married and Sakura pointing out that the Queen wasn't married till the age of twenty.

"ENOUGH!" the king yelled and looked at Sakura. "you are a princess and it is time you start acting like one!"

"I QUIT!!!" Sakura roared. "find yourself another princess."

"You can't quit our family." The queen said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Watch me." Sakura said heading for the door. The king blocked her path.

"Just one minute young lady." He said in a stern voice. "you have a choice you can do your duty on your own free will..."

"I Won't"

"Or you can do the traditional way and be locked in the tower until your hand is won." The King finished. The queen was pale.

"Our own daughter a prisoner?" queen Tsunade asked.

"If she refuses to do this willing then yes." The King answered not looking his wife in the eyes.

"You're going to lock me up?" Sakura asked the king did not look at her, and turned to the head guardsman in the room.

"Neji I trust you to keep my daughter safe until the tower is ready for her." He said. The guard nodded and took Sakura by the arm.

"Come on Miss," the guardsman said leading her to a room with only a door, no windows.

"At least the tower has windows." Sakura Mumbled and stat on the bed.

A half an hour passed when the door opened to reveal the queen holding a plate of supper, Sakura refused to talk to the queen and she soon left getting nowhere with her daughter.

As Sakura began to eat the food she became sleepy and feel face first into the last bite of her meal.

-xoxoxox-

Sakura woke with the sun shining through a window. _'Wait a minute!!! Sun!?!?!' __**'they put sleeping drops in our food duh.' **__'oh, wait who are you?!?!?' __**'me? I'm your inner-self stupid. and they most likely didn't want to make a scene with moving us here so they drugged us.' **__'right, hump stupid parents.' _

Walking to the window Sakura peered out. There on the ground was Shino the guardsman "What are _you _doing here?"

Shino looked up. "guarding you, what does it look like?"

"you're not my guard."

"are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"where is Neji?"

"He's busy in the castle so he appointed me the job of guarding you." Shino said. And with a furious strangled noise, Sakura withdrew into the tower. Noticing a bookcase filled with book Sakura went over to look at them. She loved reading. Carefully she took one out and looked at the cover. _Proper Etiquette for Princesses_ Sakura threw that aside pulling out another one. _Fine Stitchery for noble fair __**'Ewe' **_inner Sakura complained taking out another book Sakura looked at the cover. _500 Years of Royal Weddings. _Sakura threw it across the room "HUMP"

'_At least put something good to read and not some stupid princess books.' __**'Hun what don't you get about the fact WE WERE PUT IN THE TOWER CAUSE WE NEEDED TO ACT LIKE A PRINCESS!' **__'Yea but...' __**'There are no buts.'**_

Just then two voices could be heard arguing about something; Sakura recognized a Shino's voice and someone else.

* * *

**(A/N) **Yay! the first Chapter is up :) Please comment and review. Heres the Charaters that will becoming up in the story...Hope you enjoy!

**Princess: **Sakura

**Queen: **Tsuande

**King: **Jiraiya

**Head Guardsman: **Neji

**Guardsman: **Shino

**Gardener:** Ino

**Princess Maid: **Hinata

**Queen's Lady -in -Waiting: **Shizune

**Princes:**

Sauske

Gaara

Rock Lee

Kiba

Sai

Naurto

those are the six main ones I may make some pretend charaters as well.

**Bandit Queen: **TenTen

**Prince's advisers **

**Sasuke's: **Suigetsu

**Gaara's: **Kankuro

**The other four don't have advisers...**

**Witch: **Karin

**Wizard: **Shikamaru

**Royal Cook:** Choji!

yup so watch out for those charaters coming up and all trust me they will over time. I'm gonna try continuing the other two stories but for now i want to work on this one while the idea is still in my head. :)

oooh and see that button in the center of the screen????? why don't you click on it for me and review. PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Runaway Princess. **

Category: _Naruto _

Summery: _Sakura is a royal princess who is locked in a tower because her father has created a tournament in which a prince must win to get half the kingdom and Sakura's hand in marriage. _

Pairings: _SasuSaku_

Discalmer: _No Matter how much I want to I do not own Naruto and the story line is like the storyline of the book **The Runaway Princess **by** Kate Coombs. **_

**_Key(I forgot to put this in here last Chapter) _**

'Hola'- regular talking

_'Hola' - thoughts. _

**_'Hola' - inner-selfs _**

* * *

-2-

Sakura peered out the window to see Ino with a basket of food arguing with Shino.

"No one comes near the Princess," Shino said standing straight and holding an oversize spear.

"I have royal orders to bring the Princess her food." Ino protested.

"I am the guard, I'll give to her." Shino said trying to make a grab for the basket but Ino moved away fast.

"No you're the guard...you guard I give her the basket, Royal Orders." Ino said.

Deciding that the stupid argument had gone long enough Sakura leaned out the wind and yelled. "INO!!!"

Said girl looked up. "hello princess." She greeted. Waving at Sakura. "I brought you some food. All you have to do is lower down the pulley to me and I'll hook the basket on so you can pull it up.

"oh ok." Sakura said as she began lowering the pulley down to Ino. Ino quickly attached the basket and pulled once on the pulley letting Sakura know that she was done. Pulling the basket over the window ledge Sakura peered inside of it. In the side of the basket a small note rested with a pen.

Sakura opened the note and read it.

_Do you need anything? _

Taking the pen Sakura wrote back.

Any book that you can find that is better then _Proper Etiquette for Princesses._

Taking the food out of the basket Sakura lowered the basket back down to Ino.

-xoxoxox-

The next few days were boring for Sakura. Ino had gotten her a very good book that she read in about a day. Sending it back down with the basket and pleading for more, or to have someone (Quoted from the not that the princess wrote herself) 'GET ME OUT OF THE GOSH FORSAKEN TOWER'

Hinata had come a few time bring notes saying that her and Ino were working on a plan to get her out they just needed a little time.

Hinata's visits had slowed and now she rarely came at all. Ino's letters had explained that a lot of Prince's had started coming to the castle eager to start the tournament. In the last basket was a very large book that Sakura had never seen before. The cover read _Fairest. _By _**Gail Carson Levine. **_**(A/N another great book!) **

Sakura opened it and began to read instantly memorized. So memorized that she didn't even realize the sound of a horse coming until it was stopped at the bottom of the tower.

"HALT" Shino yelled. Startling Sakura right from her book. Standing up in the shadows of the tower Sakura peered out the window.

A Black Mustang (not the car) stood with a young man with black spiky hair on his back looking at Shino.

"You guard the princess." the stranger stated.

"I do, and your not suppose to be here, your highness." Shino replied.

"Tell me about her." The young man commanded.

"I'm right here." Sakura said not stepping out of the shadows but furious that they had forgotten her and her royal dignity.

The Prince looked up. A smirk visible on his face. "Beg you pardon princess." He said, "I am price Sasuke, I offer my greeting."

"Hello, price Sasuke but I am afraid that this is really not allowed," Sakura said.

"Very well. Far well my lady." And with that prince Sasuke turned and rode his horse back to the castle. Leaving a speechless Sakura behind.

'_hmmmp! He's after the kingdom.' __**'he's hott!!!!!!' **__'shut up!!!!'_

-xoxoxox-

"Ok so how are we going to get Sakura down from there?" Ino asked sitting in the Cherry tree that her and Sakura always use to meet at.

"I am not sure." Hinata said throwing a rock into the stream nearby.

"well first we need a way to distract Shino," Ino stated bluntly.

"yes that is not hard to do all we have to tell him is Neji wants him,"

"yes but what if he suspects something that there is no guard to take his place." Ino countered.

"that would be a problem." Hinata agreed. "if only we had a guard that would want the princess down as much as we do,"

"HINATA THAT'S IT!!!" Ino screamed.

"what?"

"If you take a guardsman outfit from the store room and give it to me, I could pretend to be a new guard and we can get Sakura out of the tower!!!"

"but then how will we get Sakura out without anybody noticing?" Hinata asked, liking Ino's idea.

"hmmm" Ino pondered on this, "what if we used a rope? Have Sakura tie it to up in the tower and propel down?"

"that's a good idea, but what if they will see the rope dangling down, especially when Neji and Shino come back realizing that it was a trick." Hinata pointed out.

"UGHH Stealing a princess is impossible." Ino conclude. "Well I need to take Sakura her dinner,"

"yes I need to get back to work, the princes use a lot of towels." Hinata agreed and they both started off in different directions. Neither noticing the figure in across the stream that had been listening to every word.

"Now, stealing a princess is not that hard." the figure whispered and laughed silently.

* * *

**A/N **Yay Chapter 2!!!!!! soo happy!! Uh Oh seems Sakura is in trouble.....

Ok I am working on chapter three and it will be up as soon as possible, I really like this story better then the others sorry to all the HUH NO WAY and One Little Bet fans. Don't worry I will get around to doing those too. I am really stuck with One Little Bet, meaning I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to make it happen. Same thing with HUH NO WAY. I'll get it done. promise.

Thank you to the three people to comment on Chapter One.

**ImmatureChild: **Don't worry Sakura is gonna get out of the tower, it would really not be called 'The Runaway Princess' if she didn't get out somehow. Lol I don't know if she's gonna kick someones *** though you'll just have to wait and see.

**jonie92: **Glad to hear you read the book :D At least someone knows about it.

**Luna Rei Harmony:** Love the name by the way. I would really encoruage you to find the book its an awesome one, and I am really glad that you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**ELLO!!!!! **

**Just wanted to say that even though I would love it I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**-3- **

Sakura lay on her back on the double bed that was in the tower. Today had been very eventful for the imprisoned princess. News had gone out between the princes that the princess had spoken to one prince and a whole bunch had came by her tower in order to woo her.

That is until Neji got word of it and immediately put a stop to it. Clamming that any prince who visits the princess before the tournament will be disqualified. No one dared visited her anymore.

Sakura had gotten a note from Ino about the plan to get her out of the tower, it was good but it had some major flaws.

Hinata had sent a book about a adventurous young girl who sail the ocean with a pirate. Seeing as there are no pirates in Konoha, Sakura decided not day dream about it. _**'You're only saying that so you can day dream about prince Sasuke.' **__'HEY I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!' _

Sighing the princess sat up dangling her feet over the edge of the bed, when she heard shuffling of feet outside the window.

"Who goes there?" Shino said as he pointed the long spear at the shadow of a person coming towards him.

"Calm down Shino, it's only me." Queen Tsunade said stepping out of the woods two guards trailing behind her.

Shino bowed. "My Lady." He said once he had straitening up.

The queen ignored him. "Sakura!" she called looking at the tower window. Reluclently Sakura came to the window.

"..."

"Sakura dear, are you alright?" queen Tsunade asked.

"Yes Mother I am fine."

"Your father wants to know if you will accept your duties as a princess, so we can let you out of the tower." Tsunade said. Sakura thought about this for a minute.

"What's the catch?" the princess wondered aloud.

"Dear, this was a mistake, keeping you a prisoner, but you cannot be seen by the princes so you have a choice." The Queen paused. "You can some out and be locked in you room or stay in the tower till the tournament has been won."

"it's not right to keep me prisoner but if I am in my own room you it's not considered holding me prisoner???" Sakura was furious. "I'd rather stay in the tower then!" the princess stormed into the tower and refused to come back out until the queen had left.

**-xoxoxox-**

"Do you think I should have taken the deal?" Sakura asked Shino. The queen had left over an hour ago and Sakura was already rethinking her decision.

"Personally I would have said the same thing you did," Shino answered. "The castle is full of princes and none seem to want to leave you alone."

"So staying in the tower was a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Oh ok." Sakura went back into the tower and laid on the bed.

**-xoxoxox-**

"Sakura refused the offer." Tsunade said looking at her husband sadly.

"That is expected of her, she is very stubborn when it comes to her freedom as a princess." Jiraiya stated. "she gets it from her mother."

"well I want her back down here, I want to she her happy smiling face." Tsunade said sadly.

"Now Dear, Sakura has to learn to accept her duties as a princess and that even though life does not go her way she has to deal with it." Nethier parent knew that as they speak they're daughter was doing the exact opposite in how to be a princess.

**-xoxoxox- **

'_stupid guard stay still.' _Sakura was peering out the window at Shino hoping to see him standing directly underneath her. But of course in life things don't always go your way. Shino was waltzing back and forth in front of the door to the tower, thought none could get through because both the door at the base and the door to Sakura's room was locked.

Holding a heavy book that Ino had given her Sakura hoped that along with gravities pull it was heavy enough to knock out Shino so that she could escape.

'_**oh smart plan on the guard...but how are we going to escape without a rope.' **__'Oh. Right, forgot about that part.' __**'suuuurrreee you did. And you call me stupid.' **__'shut up!' _

**-xoxoxox-**

Hinata and Ino where walking around the camp ground of the princes. The tournament would start in two days. The girls decided since they had the day off to walk around the prince camp and lean more about them.

They came to a small clearing where a few young girls where standing whispering about a young boy.

Looking at each other the two decided to watch and hid in the near by bush.

"Do you have it?" a young girl whispered to the others while watching a young red haired man.

"Right here, answered the others as they pulled out a white cloth embroidered words on it that said. 'PRINCE GAARA THE GREAT!' the girls held up the sign while the leader yelled. 'Oh prince Gaara' in the sweetest voice she could manage.

The red haired fellow looked up at the sign rolled his eyes and marched to his tent.

"Another gaggle of geese my lord?" a man dressed in black head to foot said looking at the prince's facial expression,

"Let's hope that the princess is more pleasing in manner, Kankuro." The prince called Gaara said.

"They say she's fifteen and very pretty.' Kankuro stated.

"They also say she's fifty and resembles a pumpkin." the prince snapped. "Which would be a pity but it's beside the point."

"if a may ask, your highness what is the point?" Kankuro asked looking at his master uncertainly.

"Winning." Gaara said and walked off towards the castle gate.

Hinata was doing everything in her power to control a raging Ino.

"WHEN I GET MY HAN

* * *

DS ON THAT STUCK UP LITTLE...MUMP!!!" Hinata covered Ino's mouth with her hand.

"Come on, lets see the other princes." Hinata said calming Ino down a little bit.

There where princes everywhere. Of all shapes and sizes, tall ones fat ones skinny ones, short ones...etc.

The pair had came upon a prince who was doing push ups muttering something about being youthful.

Ino looked at Hinata razing an eyebrow; Hinata looked at Ino shaking her as if to tell her not to ask.

"That's Prince Lee," Hinata whispered. "He's very, um 'youthful'"

"I think he belongs in the loony bin." Ino whispered back and started walking away.

The time pasted Ino and Hinata had passed more princes and talked to a few too. One named Prince Kiba who had a very cute dog with him, another named Prince Sai who was drawing something and the last one Prince Naruto a loud mouth blonde, Hinata really seemed to like him.

Hinata had to leave and Ino was now on her way to give Sakura her dinner and a very long note describing each prince they had seen.

* * *

A/N

ELLO!! AGAIN

Chapter 3 is done! I wanted to get a little insite on the Prince's but then it was taking to long cause I didn't know what to say.

so thanks to those who reviewed and to those of you who added the stroy to there favorite story list and alert,

Oh and thanks to my best friend who we call Chihuahua, I can get Sakura out of the tower. YAY

See the button under this text??? It's pretty. Don't you want to just click it and review? Please?


End file.
